globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Stranglehold
Operation Stranglehold is the United Republic's name for the dual capital cease fire that took place in November 10-10. Earlier in the year, both Heartland and the UF had made huge efforts to eliminate each other's capital city, and after a bizarre series of events, both armies has seized their opponent's capital. After 2 months of heavy fighting, it appeared neither army was able to deliver the finishing blow. In an effort to salvage their own land, the United Republic and Heartland Governments agreed for the peaceful evacuation of each other's city, and both armies would withdrew to their respective borders. This is one of the only times in history that two of the three major factions have successful negotiated a cease fire, probably due to the cost being so high for each side. Despite the fact it is generally known that neither side could have triumphed in securing their enemies capital, the day of the cease fire, Heartland controlled about 50% of the UF capital Solomon, whilst the Republic Soldiers controlled only 33% of People's City. Timeline *7th October - Heartland troops reach Solomon, namely the entirety of the Red Ranger divisions, and secure a large area of the city. *9th October - The Republic Territorial Army reach People's City. Resistance is strong, but the UFSOU manage to get a foothold. *10th October - Operation Solomon, the UF's plan to retake their capital is put into effect. Armoured units from the UFRDA and RTA manage destroy several enemy fire bases, but their attack is halted on the highway going into town. *14th October - Events of Failaze Bridge. UF armoured units push deeper into the People's City, but are met with fierce resistance. Through house to house fighting, they manage to secure a bridge across the river into the Southern Sector of the City, and push back the Heartland Defenders to Strajwac Plaza. *19th October - Events of Downtown People’s City. The UF and Heartland forces fight in the Metro tunnels in the Northern Sector. Heartland troops are pushed back to the Capital Building, and are pinned down from both sides of the river. Most of the Southern Sector remain in Heartland control though. *21st October - Operation Solomon gains momentum again. UF troops encircle the Capital City, but most of the town belongs to Heartland now. The UF halt their attack while they gather reinforcements. *23rd October - Paratrooper reinforcements land in People's City, helping the trapped forces push the UF back to the River. *29th October - Beginning of events of Solomon Suburbs. The Red Ranger divisions in Solomon, supported by some air units, are sent south to a Lake Catze to take a suburban area of Solomon in order to strengthen their defense and possibly secure a corridor of retreat should they have to withdraw. 1st and 2nd Division secure two sectors on the coast, with their base being a Media station on the North Bank. 3rd Division capture another sector on the flank, with their base being a large walled compound. *1st November - Operation Zistov begins. A united attack of Heartland troops start their attempt to liberate the Northern Sector, but encounter heavy resitance. *4th November - Heartland retakes the Northern bank of the Failaze River. Reinforcements from the Ground Divisions set off by boat, but are ambushed by UF units watching over the river from tall buildings. Zistov is halted. *6th November - Events of Solomon Suburbs. United Republic heavy troops advance into the Suburbs and crush the Red Ranger opposition. Many Heartland troops fall back to the 3rd Divisions's compound on the flank. *7th November - The Radio Station on the shore of Lake Catze is liberated by Republic Troops. The ring around Solomon begins to tighten. *8th November - Events of Stronghold. UFSOU troops try to take the walled village from 3rd Division, but fail. They instead bypass the position and move into the city, hoping to starve out the soldiers in the compound. *12th November - Operation Zistov resumes. The process of retaking the city is slow due to constant ambush, and little progress is made. *14th November - Events of People's Industry. UF Troops take a large industrial area inside People's City. An air attack from the Heartland Parachute Reserves are sent in, but are defeated. *18th November - Continued events of People's Industry. The task force of Operation Zistov tries to retake the industrial area. The UF area of resistance shrinks, with most of the force retreating to a printing factory. The republic defenders do manage to hold off the task force from this new position. *19th November - The UF Defenders, elements of the Zistov task force and a large area of the industrial zone are wiped out in a huge fire after Heartland artillery accidently hit a row of huge fuel tanks near the Print Works. With most of their men and armour incinerated, and still facing a large number of UF pockets of resistance in the Northern Sector, Operation Zistov ends in failure. *20th November - Events of Location Tremor. Heartland Strieki, supported by remnants of the People's City Police attempt to retake a large commercial building from the UF, but fail. *21st November - Events of The Republic Ritz. A large hotel in downtown Solomon that had become the rally point for all retreating Heartland forces is taken by UFSOU troopers after their air assault bypassed the ground defenses. *22nd November - With situation becoming increasingly grave for both sides, talks begin over a cease fire. *23rd November - Second Battle of Stronghold. A larger UFSOU assault manages to pry the Compound from the hands of 3rd Division. *26th November - The summit between the UF and Heartland reach an agreement of a cease fire. Fighting stops in both cities. *27th November - Team Black try to restart the conflict by destroying UF supply dumps in Solomon. The Heartland government are seen to be not responsible, and the UF assemble a large force to drive them off. *29th November - Operation Stranglehold is put into effect. Both armies withdraw to their respective borders. *5th December - The peace ends. The eternal war resumes. Category:Conflicts Category:Premier Timeline